


The Youngest Winchester

by Raggetymanftw



Series: Eliza Winchester series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam and Dean have a sister, brotherly and sisterly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from season 3 and onwards if Sam and Dean had a sister. It is going to be a collection of one-shots spanning along the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam and Dean Beat Up Some Arseholes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, would I be sitting here writing fan-fictions?

The Youngest Winchester

Eliza sat in the back of the Impala, filing her nails, which is something she did when she was bored, not for the sake of actual nail care. Eliza was a spitting image of her mother Mary. She shared the Campbell gene of green eyes. Eliza and her older brother Dean both had ash blonde hair that they both also inherited from their mother. Eliza and her brother Sam had both been 6 months old when their mother died, burning on the ceiling at the hands of the yellow-eyed demon Azazel.

The sun was belting down on the Impala, making the interior almost uncomfortably warm. Unlike Sam, Eliza had stayed with her father and brother, doing university courses online. Only Sam knew what she had been doing and greatly encouraged it. It had been hard for Eliza to be separated from her twin, even if they did talk on the phone all the time and actually visited him at the Stanford campus at Christmas and their shared birthday. Sam was five minutes older than her, which as children, he liked to point out every now and then, but Eliza easily forgave him.

Both brothers returned from their pit stop, both sitting in the front seat. Both Eliza and Sam had been given demon blood when they were babies. Dean had to forcibly lock Eliza up when he sold his soul to bring Sam back. Even her powers over liquid couldn't stop Dean from what he was going to do.

Now that Azazel was dead, Sam's visions had stopped, but not all of Eliza's power had gone away. Her power over liquid really helped when bleeding had to be stopped. Eliza was still pissed off with Dean, because now, instead of losing Sam, she was going to lose Dean. Though, Eliza had to admit to herself, she probably would have sold her soul as well if Dean hadn't done it first.

Now Lilith was gunning for Sam's head on a plate. Eliza sighed. "Why does everyone want to kill us?" She thought to herself. She didn't bother masking her thoughts from Sam. From a young age, Sam and Eliza discovered that they could speak to each other with their thoughts. Now, Eliza wondered, if it was something they could actually do or if it was something created by the demon blood inside of them.

Sam smiled slightly at Eliza's thought. "I think it's because they're bad and we're good." Sam replied in his head. Eliza giggled softly, enough to make Dean raise an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"Probably." Eliza replied with a smirk, still speaking telepathically.

"Guys!" Dean said in annoyance. "Could you cut the telepathic crap please?"

"Sorry," Eliza murmured. "I didn't mean to start it."

Dean sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired. The sooner we get to Bobby's place, the better." Dean replied.

"Definitely," Eliza replied. She continued filing her nails.

"Maybe you just need to get laid," Sam said, smirking at his brother.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, probably." Dean replied.

Eliza snorted. She herself was still a virgin. Not because she was particularly religious or because she wouldn't be able to get any if she tried. It was just that Eliza was demi-sexual, meaning that she would be a little revolted in having sex with someone she didn't care about. Also, she wasn't really interested in sex anyway. Her brothers always thought she was weird because of that, but Eliza said she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, in more ways than one. At that point, the two boys would get grossed out. Eliza would laugh and say it served them right for prying.

"Just cos you can't get any Elle!" Dean said. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I thought as my older brother, you would be glad that I've kept my virtue." Eliza said sarcastically. "You know, no having to rush to defend my honour."

This time it was Dean who snorted. "Please. I've defended your honour many times." Dean replied.

Eliza raised her eyebrow. "Really? When?" Eliza asked.

Dean shrugged. "Back in high school." Dean replied. "And Sam defended it even more than me."

Eliza frowned. "I don't remember ever really being hit on in high school. I made it pretty obvious to everyone that I wasn't interested." Eliza replied.

"Yeah, well, some guys can't take a hint." Sam muttered under his breath.

Eliza chuckled. "Yeah, okay." She said, not really believing either brother. She picked up a book off the leather seat and began to read it. Unlike Sam, Eliza had managed to complete her university degree in Editing and Journalism. It allowed her to use her knowledge to get information. Every now and then, Eliza even wrote for a column or two and sent them in to papers. Eliza was a good writer and was well paid when she did work.

Eliza had always wanted to join the police, but in their line of work, it seemed unlikely that that would ever happen. Eliza got out her laptop and began writing a new article on Education Reforms in the USA. Eliza always wrote under the pseudonym of Anthea Fields. As much as she loved her brothers, people knowing that she was related to Dean Winchester, an accused killer, would not help Eliza's job prospects.

It was late by the time the Winchesters' arrived at Bobby's. As always, Eliza would kiss Bobby on the cheek and then head straight to the bathroom to shower. Even though the boys didn't mind, Eliza hated being covered in dust and grime from being constantly on the road.

15 minutes later, Eliza came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed and content. She walked into the kitchen to find Bobby's fridge empty of food. Eliza rolled her eyes and she was going to go grocery shopping. She grabbed the Impala keys off Dean, kissing the top of his head.

"I won't even put a scratch on her." Eliza said. "Be back later."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eliza had just finished putting the food into the backseat of Impala when two men approached her.

"Hey sweetheart!" One of the men called. Eliza looked up and raised an eyebrow at the two men. They were tall, but no where near as tall as Sam and Dean, meaning they were about Eliza's height. Eliza was 5'10''. The slightly taller of the two was blonde and had a scar across his eyebrow. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The other man had black hair and was extremely pale.

Eliza sighed. "What do you want?" She asked, not in the mood for their bullshit.

"What do you think, babe?" The black haired one asked, stroking a hand over her shoulder and onto the top of her arm. The part of the car-park they were in was fairly abandoned and it was growing darker by the minute. The two men must have thought her an easy target. Eliza jerked out of the black haired one's grip.

"Don't touch me!" Eliza snapped. "I'm not in the mood for jerks like you!"

The blonde one moved even closer into Eliza's personal space. "Come on baby, don't be like that. We just want some fun." The man said. Eliza pushed him away slightly.

"I'm not in for that. If you want that kind of fun, there's a brothel down the road." Eliza said, trying to move out of the position they had put her in.

"Nah, we have to pay then," The black haired man said. "I'd rather have you for free."

Eliza glared at them. "Alright, that's enough!" Eliza snapped. "Fuck off! I'm not interested!"

The blonde shoved Eliza into the Impala, pinning her arms to her sides.

"I don't think you understand, sweetheart. We are interested, we don't care if you're not!" The blonde whispered in her ear and pressed his lips to her neck. Eliza felt like she was about to vomit. The blonde began ripping at her clothes. Eliza thrust her knee up into the blonde haired one's groin, forcing him to let go of her. Eliza pulled out her knife and held it up to the black haired one, as the blonde was on the ground, clutching his dick.

"Leave me alone!" Eliza snapped. The black haired man lunged forward and back-handed Eliza into the Impala, making her hit her head on the edge where door met roof. The black haired one lunged again, but Eliza was ready and sliced her knife across his cheek bone. She then brought up her other hand and punched him across the face. When the black hair man went down, Eliza ran around to the driver's side of the car and got in. She quickly turned on the engine and hit the accelerator. Eliza heard some sort of object his the back of the Impala. Eliza swore under her breath; Dean was going to kill her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam looked up at the clock. "You know, Elle has been gone for a while." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Dean replied. "If she isn't home in 5 minutes, we'll go out an find her."

Just at that moment, Sam and Dean heard the Impala tear up the drive and park in front of the house. Sam and Dean looked at each other and went outside. Dean's eyes widened when he saw a dint in the back of his car.

"Eliza!" Dean exclaimed. "Did you back-" but Dean cut himself off when he saw Eliza stumble out of the car. She had a bruise forming across her face and she was swaying slightly. The front of her cream blouse was ripped, revealing her white undershirt and buttons were missing. There were tears running down her face.

Sam ran forward and pulled her into his arms. "Ellie!" Sam exclaimed. "What happened?" Eliza was shaking like a leaf as she sobbed into Sam's shoulder. Sam helped her inside, Dean following. Sam sat her down on the couch and Eliza wiped away her tears. She winced as her hand brushed against her sore jaw and cheek bone.

Dean got some ice from the freezer and wrapped it up in a towel before handing it to Eliza. She held it against her head. Dean frowned. Eliza caught the look.

"My head was shoved really hard against the Impala," She said, answering his unasked question.

Sam's eyes widened. "Elle, please tell us what happened!" Sam said, gripping Eliza's hand.

Eliza sniffed slightly. "Just two douche-bags looking to party." Eliza replied, her voice sounding rough. "Whether I wanted to or not."

"What did they do?" Dean asked in a dangerously low voice.

Eliza swallowed. "T-they tried to-" Eliza broke off and breathed deeply. "They tried to rape me."

Dean let out an angry sigh. "They hit you?" Sam asked, his voice filled with barely hidden rage.

"Yeah," Eliza replied softly.

Dean rose to his feet angrily. "I'm gonna kill those dicks! Rip their fucking lungs out!" Dean said, almost shouting. Eliza turned to Sam, who looked just as furious.

"Should we go to the police?" Eliza asked. "What if they try to do this to someone else?"

Dean's faced snapped back to Eliza's. "We're not gonna let that happen. Come on Sam!" Dean said.

Sam rose to his feet, a determined look on his face. "What are we gonna do?" Sam asked, not at all hesitant.

"We're gonna pay these two boys a little visit." Dean replied, his voice dangerously low again.

"Wait!" Eliza said. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Dean said. Eliza stood and glared at Dean.

"Yes I bloody well am!" Eliza exclaimed. "Someone needs to be there so you don't kill them! Besides, you don't even know what they look like!"

Sam nodded his head agreeably. "Elle's got a point." Sam replied. Dean let out an angry breath.

"Fine." Dean said. "This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna put the shopping away, and then we are going to beat up some arseholes."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 minutes later, the three Winchester piled into the car and set off. They headed towards the car-park where the two men had attacked Eliza. Eliza got out of the car and pointed at a speck of blood on the ground.

"I cut one of them with my knife. This the black haired guy's blood." Eliza said. They followed the blood trail out of the car part and out onto the road. "They went this way." Eliza said, pointing up the footpath.

The Winchesters got back into the Impala and drove until they saw two men turn up a side street. Eliza's eyes widened.

"That's them!" Eliza cried, pointing at the two men. Dean turned the Impala and went down the side street after them. The two men turned when they heard the roar of the Impala behind them.

Dean sped towards them and an incredible speed. Suddenly he stopped, but continued to make the Impala lurch forward in an intimidating manner. Eliza was surprised that the two men hadn't taken off already. Dean turned off the engine and stepped out of the Impala, followed by Sam. Eliza stayed in the car.

"What the fuck do you want?" The blonde one demanded.

Dean smirked. "What do you think?" Dean asked, echoing their words from earlier. On the trip down to find these two men, Eliza had told them everything they had said to her. "It seems you two have pissed me off."

The two other men frowned. "I have never seen either of you before in my life." The blonde one said.

Dean glared. "Me and my brother here know you by association." Dean snapped. "You know our sister."

"Yeah, whatever." The black haired guy said. He put a hand on the blonde guy's shoulder. "Let's go Brad."

Sam smirked cruelly and walked up behind them and pushed the blonde haired one over. "No," Sam said. "Stay a while."

"You tried to rape our sister." Dean said.

The blonde glared at Dean. "Yeah? I don't give a fuck! The bitch deserved it!" The blonde named Brad spat. Dean lurched forward and punched Brad across the face.

"Don't talk about our sister that way!" Dean snapped. Sam pushed the black haired guy over next. Dean punched Brad again. "Did you hit my sister?" Dean asked.

"No!" Brad said, gasping in pain. Sam turned to the black haired guy.

"What happened to your face?" Sam asked him in a monotone voice.

The black haired guy glared at Sam. "Your bitch sister cut me! Brad and I were only having some fun!" Black haired guy whined. Dean dropped Brad and moved over to the black haired guy.

"Did you hit my sister?" Dean asked in that dangerously low voice. Dean punched the black haired guy when he didn't respond. "Did you hit my sister?" Dean yelled.

"YES!" The black haired guy yelled. "Yes!"

Dean's expression turned livid. He began to punch the guy in earnest. Dean had bloodied up the guys face pretty badly. Eliza sprung from the Impala and ran over to Dean.

"Dean! Stop! You're gonna kill him!" Eliza said.

"You!" Brad gasped. He began to make a move towards Eliza, but Sam got their first.

"Don't even think about it!" Sam said.

"I'm not going to kill him Ellie," Dean said, dangerously calm. "I'm just teaching him a lesson."

Somehow, Brad broke free of Sam and lurched forward at Dean. Eliza turned, pulling her knife out and holding it at Brad's throat. "Don't move!" Eliza snapped.

"Bitch!" Brad hissed. Eliza glared at Brad and slammed her knee into his groin and when he keeled over, she then hit him in the spine with her elbow, cause him to drop to the ground.

Sam grinned at Eliza. "Good job, Elle." Sam said.

"Well, I should be able to deal some out if you two get to." Eliza replied.

Dean lifted the black haired guy up by his shirt collars. "If you touch any one, that be our sister or any other woman, we will find you, and we will kill you." Dean said. He lowered the guy back onto his feet before decking him.

Dean turned to Sam and Eliza. "I think we're done here." Dean said, smiling pleasantly at his brother and sister.

The three got back in the Impala and headed back to Bobby's house.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bobby was standing on the porch when the three Winchesters' arrived back.

"I come back from the library to find a house full of food, no Winchesters' and a note saying 'Going to beat up two arsehole rapists, be back soon'. What the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded.

"Well," Dean began. "I pretty sure the note is self-explanatory." Dean said, walking passed Bobby and into the house.

"Two guys tried to rape Ellie when she was about to come home from shopping." Sam said, his arm around Eliza. "We kind of, well, beat them up for it."

Bobby blinked. He moved forward and pulled Eliza in for a hug. "Are you alright darlin'?" He asked.

Eliza nodded into his shoulder. "I'm fine Bobby. I really wanna just have a shower and curl up on the couch. I feel dirty." Eliza said, pulling away from the hug. Bobby kissed her on the head.

"Alright." He said. "Just as long as you are okay." Eliza smiled softly at him and walked inside the house.

"You made sure they won't do this again?" Bobby asked, looking at Sam.

Sam nodded. "I mean, we didn't go so far as to remove their dicks, but I'm pretty sure they won't go doing it around here any more." Sam replied.

Bobby sighed. "Thanks for the image(!)" He said sarcastically.

Sam chuckled and went inside. Bobby took one more deep breath and then went inside.


	2. Eliza Saves Her Brothers' Asses

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They had been so stupid. First, they had followed one of the vampires in the middle of the night, second, they let the vampire's buddy get the jump on them and now they were tied to two wooden posts inside a barn in the middle of nowhere, getting the shit beaten out of them. As far as hunts go, this was failing miserably. 

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside, a grunting noise and then a short scream. Two vampires moved towards the doors to see what was going on.

Sam and Dean looked up to see the doors to the barn bursting open and light flowing into the room. It was Eliza. She had a splatter of blood across her face and her hair had fallen out of its blonde pony tail. She looked fierce and wild. One of the vamps ran at her. With her sword like machete, Eliza swiftly cut off its head. She then cut another vampire's head, continuing the graceful motion as she span in a circle. Both bodies dropped to the ground with dull thumps, as did their heads. 

Eliza heard another vampire come up behind her. She rolled her eyes. When men try to be quite, that is when they are at their loudest. She spun quickly, bringing up the machete, swiftly cutting off the fourth and final vampire's head, having already killed the one outside on guard. 

Eliza looked up at her brothers and grinned. They both stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey bros!" She exclaimed. "It seems you're a bit tied up!"

Sam chuckled and Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, very funny! Could you untie us already?" Dean demanded. Eliza laughed and lifted her machete once more to cut the ties binding them to wooden posts.

"I guess this will teach you for leaving me behind on a hunt, huh?" Eliza said, grinning at her brothers. 

Half an hour later, all the bodies were buried and most of the blood was cleaned up. The three Winchesters' were in the Impala, heading back to Bobby's. 

Dean looked up and met Eliza's eyes in the rear view mirror. "You, uh, did good today Elle." Dean said, smirking softly at her. "Maybe we should bring you on more hunts."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Thanks Dean. You probably should bring me on more hunts, then I wouldn't have to do solo cases." Eliza replied, smirking right back at him. Dean's eyes widened and he slammed on the breaks, bringing the Impala to a sudden stop.

"You've been hunting solo?!" Dean exclaimed, turning to Eliza.

Eliza shrugged. "I am just as good a hunter as you or Sam. I was trained just like you were. I have taken lots of solo cases. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm incompetent!" Eliza snapped. 

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to imply that because you're a girl, you're not as good as me or Sam. It's just cos you're my little sister." Dean replied.

Eliza let out a sardonic chuckle. "I am five minutes younger than Sam. If he can have solo cases and not be penalised for it, neither should I, Dean Samuel Winchester!" Eliza almost growled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Is that how it's gonna be Eliza Mary Winchester? Do you want me to apologise for being worried about you? For wanted to protect you?" Dean spat back.

"No! I want you to apologise for not treating me like an equal just because I am female and your younger sister!" Eliza shouted. "I totally saved both your asses today. If it hadn't been for you, you'd both probably be dead or fucking vampires!"

Silence rang throughout the Impala. Dean let out a sigh. "You're right," Dean said softly. "I'm sorry I treat you like that. It's just, my whole life has been 'protect Sammy' or 'protect Eliza'. It's just hard for me to see sometimes that you can take care of yourself."

Eliza smiled softly. "Thanks Dean. I understand. I just want a little equality, okay? The point of being brothers and sisters is that we protect each other. As long as you've got my back, I will always have yours." Eliza replied.

Sam chuckled. "Same here." Sam said. 

Dean laughed. "Fine, if we're in agreeance, let's go. I want a shower and some food." Dean said.

Eliza grinned. "Me too, I'm starving and I'm covered in blood." Eliza replied.


	3. Hello Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza gets up to some mischief and Crowley likes to poke fun.

“Hello, Kitten.” Came Crowley’s deep gravelly voice.

Eliza spun around, the Colt gripped tightly in her hand as she faced the demon.

“Crowley.” Eliza spat. 

“Now where did you find the Colt? I heard it had been dropped back in the 17th century by Squirrel, and yet here you are, armed to the teeth with demon killing ammo.” Crowley said, a smirk forming on his face. 

“None of your business, Crowley.” Eliza replied haughtily. 

Crowley chuckled darkly. “Do the Hardy boys even know you have it?” 

“Still none of your business.” Eliza snapped. 

“I could make you tell me.” Crowley threatened. 

“You wish. You lay even one finger on me, Sam and Dean will kill you.” Eliza threatened in reply.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t that get a bit boring after a while? Waiting for your big brothers to come and save you? I thought you were a, what was the phrase? ‘A strong independent woman’.” 

“What I am has nothing to do with you. Now, I could kill you where you stand, or I might just injure you. Do you want to find out?” Eliza said with a smirk of her own, her finger resting on the trigger. 

Crowley smiled. “Hmm, Kitten has claws. You don’t scare me, sweetheart. I could kill you as easily as--” BANG!

Crowley had stopped talking, a sudden pain forming in his chest. He looked down to see the bullet hole. Even if the bullet hadn’t killed him, it was severely weakening him. Crowley dropped to his knees. 

Eliza leaned down to whisper in Crowley’s ear. “I guess this time I’m saving my own ass.” Eliza then slammed the butt of the gun into the back of Crowley’s head, knocking him onto the ground before picking up some more ammo. Eliza quickly ran out of the cave, over to the car she had stolen earlier and begun driving back to the Bunker. 

Eliza sighed in relief as she glanced down at the bag containing the Colt and 30 demon killing bullets, which was currently sitting on the passenger seat. She smiled, looking forward to seeing the looks on her brother’s faces when they saw what she had found.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr.


End file.
